


Скандальчик у воды

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), пропущенная сцена, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули хорошо выполнили свои задания
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Скандальчик у воды

1907 год н. э., Ревир-бич, штат Массачусетс, США.

— Господи, Святый Боже! Кроули, что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? Да еще в таком виде?!

Кроули обернулась, и у нее возникло очень нехорошее чувство — впереди замаячили проблемы. В десяти шагах от моря в белом песке по щиколотку стояла Азирафель. И как стояла! Монументально!

— Про вид я бы поспорила.

Кроули оглядела себя, ангела и ухмыльнулась. Они обе были одеты в умопомрачительно неприличные, по мнению ханжей этого времени, наряды.

Вокруг стала собираться толпа. Кроули могла отвести всем глаза, но задание снизу было четким: скандал, провокация, как можно больше шума. Судя по небесно-голубому купальному костюму, аппетитно облегающему округлости тела, Азирафель получила такое же — чего, если подумать, быть никак не могло. Или ангел сошла с ума? Разумных объяснений не было.

Мужчины и многие женщины смотрели на них с яростью, осуждением и завистью. Хотя были и восторженные, и похотливые взгляды. Кроули плавно повела плечами и погладила себя по оголенным бедрам. Толпа ахнула. Демон впитывала в себя пороки окружающих, как губка.

К ним вплотную подошла девушка, одетая достаточно целомудренно. Она с ненавистью дернула ворот своего купального платья и громко сказала:

— Я Аннет. Вы сделали огромный шаг…

Ее прервал свист — в их сторону бежали полицейские с одеялами в руках. Кроули с головой завернули в грубую ткань. Последним, что видела демон, была испуганная Азирафель, на которую тоже накинули покрывало.

Кроули подняли на руки. Сквозь слои материи она слышала бас полицейского, который грозил строгим разбирательством, ожидающим распутниц. Кроули ахнула, когда ее положили на что-то мягкое, возмутившееся голосом Азирафель, и куда-то повезли.

В участке никто с ними разбираться не стал, а прямо в одеялах внесли в крошечную камеру и заперли.

— Надеюсь за вас есть кому заплатить выкуп, бесстыдницы.

Когда Кроули выпуталась из покрывала и помогла вылезти Азирафель, они уже были одни.

— Ты что творишь? — Кроули ревниво оглядела ее с ног до головы. — Что ты там вообще делала? Все эти люди на пляже, они… Они тебя вожделели!

— Я выполняла задание, — Азирафель скатала покрывало, положила на лавку и уселась сверху. Кроули прикипела взглядом к месту, где из-под нежно-голубой ткани купальника выглядывали светлые курчавые волоски. — Кроули! Куда ты смотришь?!

Кроули очнулась от ее крика и помотала головой.

— Прости. Что за задание? Я все прослушала.

— Гавриил наказал подать пример. Женщины должны были почувствовать, что могут бороться за свои права.

— Похоть они почувствовали, — пробормотала Кроули.

— Не все такие испорченные, как ты, дорогая, — Азирафель похлопала по покрывалу рядом с собой.

Кроули с удовольствием села рядом, прислонившись плечом к плечу Азирафель. Их бедра соприкасались. Она тысячелетиями чувствовала привычную сладкую горечь рядом с ангелом — ту самую, когда желаемое близко, но получить его невозможно.

— Где ты остановилась?

— В гостинице, разумеется, — Азирафель поджала от холода пальцы на ногах. Если б Кроули только позволили, она бы согрела каждый из них.

Тяжело вздохнув о несбыточном, демон укрыла их обеих вторым покрывалом.

— А ты?

— Пока нигде.

— Я не о том спрашиваю. Что ты делала на пляже? Вызывала похоть?

— Для этого необязательно идти на пляж, — вяло огрызнулась Кроули. — Мне приказали устроить скандал, чтобы женщины почувствовали, что могут расшатать устои общества.

— Ну, раз мы обе справились с заданием…

— Ты даже ничего не скажешь о том, что оно одинаковое?

— Нет. Это не нашего ума дело.

Азирафель взяла Кроули за руку, щелкнула пальцами, и они обе оказались в просторном гостиничном номере. На полу камеры остались сиротливо лежать два покрывала.

Наутро ангел и демон завтракали в ресторане отеля. Азирафель ела десерт с невероятным количеством кремовых розочек, так наслаждаясь каждым кусочком, что Кроули от желания стать этими кусочками или десертной вилкой, которую облизывала ангел, тяжело дышалось под корсажем.

Желая спрятаться от жестокого искушения, Кроули развернула утреннюю газету, хмыкнула и прочитала вслух:

— Накануне на городском пляже произошло немыслимое: несколько бесстыдниц нарушили покой отдыхающих. Виновные были пойманы и отправлены в полицейский участок, — Кроули хмыкнула: — смотри-ка, про то, что мы оттуда сбежали, ни слова. Зато есть фотографии...

Азирафель оторвалась от десерта и впилась взглядом в газету. Кроули развернула ее и пододвинула ближе к ангелу.

И там было, на что посмотреть. Несколько черно-белых фотографий с разных ракурсов — настоящее богатство. Белые кудри Азирафель выделялись нимбом на фоне толпы, ткань обтягивала округлые ягодицы и пышную грудь так туго, что Кроули вдруг стало нехорошо.

Она даже не сразу заметила, что в газете был портрет и той самой девушки, Аннет, — видимо, сделанный немного позже. Девушка тоже стояла в неприличном, по мнению автора статьи, купальном костюме и в «позе, попирающей устои общества». «Аннет Келлерман, австралийская пловчиха», — гласила подпись. Ниже шли рассуждения о морали, нравственности и бесстыжих блудницах, смущающих честных людей.

Кроули спрятала газету в ридикюль.

— Ну что же, тут мы сделали все, что могли, — сказала ангел и аккуратно промокнула губы салфеткой. — Пожалуй, мне пора вернуться в Лондон, дорогая. А тебе?

— Задержусь ненадолго.

Демон с сожалением смотрела, как Азирафель уходит, покачивая бедрами, обтянутыми шелком и газом. Проводив ее взглядом, прижала к груди ридикюль с бесценной газетой и вздохнула, смиряясь.

Сто тринадцать лет спустя (через несколько часов после неудавшегося апокалипсиса, если точнее) Азирафель найдет на каминной полке в квартире Кроули фотографию двух пловчих прошлого века в закрытых купальниках, вырезанную из газеты. Но это уже совсем другая история...


End file.
